From Puppy Love To True Love
by Emiko Alluriana
Summary: Collections of One-shots for Helios and Chibi-Usa.
1. Dreams

Summary: Chibi-Usa is now 16 (or shall we say 911?) and stayed in the 20th century while her parents had business over at the outer solar system. It's the lovers season aka chrismas and she feels rather out of place.

* * *

It was the middle of winter. Couples walked around the streets of the 20th century window shopping for each other. It was a joyous time for everyone. Lights covered the city, cars flooded the streets and couples were everywhere.

In the city was a young girl. Her pink hair and red eyes made her stand out of the crowd. Her developed body and clear complexion made every man turn their heads to her. She walked around the city pavements all alone with no interest in anything around her. She began to travel around the town in no direction, just to be away from everyone.

"Care to join me?" were words that were spoken by random men trying to pick up the young maiden. Others were "What's a sexy girl like you doing walking by all herself?" Chibi-Usa shook her head at the actions the male species gave towards her.

'They think just because a girl is all alone that she is helpless? Dumb fools' were the thoughts that went through her head. She seemed aggravated about everything at the moment. What was she doing? Just hopelessly wandering around town.

_She sat in the living room reading a book waiting for her 20th century mother to finish getting ready for a 'family' outing with her, her father Mamoru, and her mother Usagi. She waited for several minutes until her mother came out stressing about her outfit not being cute enough. Her mother asked about her opinion but she decided to just roll her eyes and continue reading her precious book. This went on for several minutes with several different outfits. When Usagi finally decided what outfit to wear, they headed outside to find that Mamoru was waiting for them. _

_Chibi-Usa sat behind her mother and father in the back seat of the car. They drove around the town, pointing out sites for everything. A cute café with a pretty tree, a small store with beautiful ornaments, a bakery with adorable cookies, everything. Chibi-Usa watched as lovebirds came in and out of stores, walk hand in hand down the streets and her parents act lovey-dovey with each other completely forgetting of their daughter in the back of the car. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt heartbroken and wanted to leave. 'How could my own parents forget I'm in the car with them?' was the thought that ran in her head. Soon the car stopped at a street light and Chibi-Usa took this chance to leave. She opened the door, got out, closed it and ran away from the car she was in, leaving her parents shocked in the car, not being able to leave and chase her for the light had just turned green._

'They are probably looking for me right now' she thought as she looked at the clock stating it was half past six. The sky grew darker and showed faint signs of stars. She sighed to herself. All alone in the big city, on the most romantic season in the year. Tears began to fall from her ruby eyes. She looked up, trying to prevent herself from crying only to see the snow beginning to fall.

She began to run, run away from everything once again. She ran away from the town square, she ran away from the lovers' filled park, and away from the city. She stared at the city behind her on a desolated balcony of the largest park outside of Tokyo, overlooking the city in its snow covered beauty.

"I wonder where he is." She quietly whispered to herself. She saw the city light up all their Christmas lights.

"Chibi-Usa-chan," her head perked up. She knew that voice. That soft sad voice. It was her best friend Hotaru. She turned around to find Hotaru in the dark violet winter coat she gave her last year.

"Hotaru-chan!" Her eyes filled with tears as she quickly gave Hotaru a hug.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." Chibi-Usa smiled as she gave her old friend a warm embrace.

"Yes it has." Hotaru returned the hug. "Is there something wrong my little friend?" Asking in concern.

Hotaru has known Chibi-Usa since she was five. The place where they stood was the only place Chibi-Usa would go when something is wrong. It has been their thinking spot for years now. It was a perfect place to be alone and be able to appreciate the beauty of the town. Only two people knew about. Chibi-Usa and herself.

When Hotaru received a call from Usagi saying that Chibi-Usa went missing, she knew right where to find the pink haired child. Hotaru knew that Chibi-Usa had several things in mind but she never knew what the problem was. She hopped her best friend would tell her, but she knew not to pressure Chibi-Usa to tell until she was ready to speak.

Chibi-Usa shook her head in disagreement. "Nothing is bothering me Hotaru-chan," that wasn't the truth. There was something bothering her. "I'm just need sometime to be alone and think that's all," That was partly true.

"Well everyone is worried about you Chibi-Usa chan. Lets head back okay?" Hotaru faked a smile for Chibi-Usa's sake. Truthfully Hotaru felt hurt. Never in their years of friendship has Chibi-Usa ever lied to Hotaru. Never, so why start now?

"Mmmhmm." Chibi-Usa started to wipe the tears that she knew were starting to form again. She wanted to tell Hotaru. Honest she did, but she didn't know where to begin. The first encounter of Him back then almost 8 years ago? The majestic nights of playing with him in her dreams? The moments she fell in love? The evil that tried to capture him? The first time he called her name? Her first kiss? How he saved her and her mother from an almost certain death? The last moment she ever saw him again? Or the tears that she shed after saying goodbye?

Hotaru gave a sad smile and walked out the park with Chibi-Usa. Exiting the park, everyone was waiting for Chibi-Usa. Her 20th century mother had a worried look on her face, along with her 20th century father. Her other friends were waiting along side with them. Chibi-Usa let go of Hotaru's hand and ran straight to her parents.

Everyone went to Tokyo temple and met up with Rei. Rei's Temple was always the group meeting place. When anything happens, that's always the place to go for anything. Rei was worried about Chibi-Usa's disappearance but couldn't leave and help search due to her duties in the shrine. There laid several tables facing one another with tea cups ready to be served.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, Why did you suddenly leave the car?" asked her father.

"Is there something wrong that you want to talk about?," continued her mother.

She shook her head with a sad smile in her face. She began to deny anything that they said. All thier question, all were asked out of concern, but she did not want to talk about this lonely feeling that she had when watching all the lovebirds everywhere. She didnt want to talk about the fact she felt betrayed and alone from everyone. Most of all, she didnt want to talk about the fact that she still missed him, that she still love him, and that she still waits for mother saw that sad look in her dasughters eyes and decided to leave her alone. She told everyone to leave her alone and let Chibi-Usa figure things out for herself.

Chibi-Usa looked at the night sky from the view in the balcony of her father's apartment. Her mother still lived with her 'grandmother' and they decided to spend the night in the Chiba household aka Mamoru's apartment complex. Usagi and Mamoru watched thier daughter who was out in the terrance and felt bad that thier one and only daughter had such a painful expression. THey wondered what could make thier daughter feel very sad and alone.

"it could be because she has gotten rejected." Usagi said with her still semi-childish mind.

"I doubt that is the problem Usagi, besides if it was i would kill the boy who rejects my beautiful daughter." Mamoru said with a hint of anger.

"Then I wonder what it is." Usagi looked at Mamoru's eyes and nodded her head. "I'll go talk to her." She started to head to the balcony where her daughter stayed.

"Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi began as she started to comb her dughters hair away from her eyes. "Tell me what is on your mind."

Chibi-Usa began to give in. She needed to tell someone. Someone who understands. She knew her mother would always be the one to talk to when something was in her mind, ever since she was born.

"It's about Pega..." she stopped. "It's about Helios." Her mother nodded her head to continue. "Do I still love him? Do I wait for him because I love him or because I promised him? Is what I'm feeling because of something that happened when I was a child?"

Usagi gave her a daughter a small smile. She began to rub her daughter cheek as she spoke.

"I know what you mean my child. I felt the same when I was you age. I didn't tell you but I fell in love with Mamoru back when we were kids also. He was hospitalized when his parents died. I just so happened to be in the same hospital with him when your 'uncle' was born. I saw a small kid in the garden of the hospital and wanted to cheer him up. That's when I first met him." Usagi began to nervously laugh. "what I'm trying to say my dear child, I too fell in love with your father when we were children. I'm sure you'll meet him again and he will be your true love. Just like me and your father. I guess you could say it's faith. So just have hope okay?"

Chibi-Usa looked at her mother. Although her mother still acted childish, she could be pretty wise when she wanted to be. She couldn't help but smile and hug her mother. Although what her mother said didn't quite help, she felt better.

"Thank you okaa-san."

That night she finally had a dream. Her dreams were blank lately but it seems today she could finally wander around her dream world. Where she was at was the crystal forest. The place she first met Helios. She wandered around the forest hoping to see, even if just a glimpse, of Helios. After several minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Chibi-Usa decided to give up on looking for him. She sat down on the shore of the gigantic lake and stared at her reflection. Not soon later, she saw Helios standing next to her in the lakes water. She stood and turned to see that it wasn't just her imagination. He was there.

She pulled him to an embrace. What more could she have done. Her brain wasn't functioning. She didn't know what to do or what to say, so she let go of him. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I've missed you my young maiden." He had a sad smile on his face.

"I've missed you also Helios." She closed her eyes as she held the hand closer to her face.

* * *

Let's end it there shall we? Tell me if i should change the ending.


	2. Day dreams

Chibi-Usa looked at the night sky. It was growing lighter and lighter by the minute. She was standing on a beach; its waves were the only noise that could be heard. No one was around, it was peaceful. The white sand crunched as she walked on them, the water splashed everywhere when it hit her light brown skin. The wind blew lightly, forcing her light pink hair to surround her. Her ruby eyes became watery.

She woke from her night's dream, hoping maybe reality was better than fantasy. The light shone brightly in her eyes as she caught her first glimpse of daylight. She stood from her bed and yawned. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had faint traces of tears; her eyes were clouded with sadness. She hated herself. It was the same thing every day.

She walked down the palace corridors. Her pink hair was down in curls and she was dressed in a school uniform. It was the first day of school. The cherry blossoms were beginning to fall. She began to walk to school.

She sat in class staring out in the window. There was no special treatment to the child's education. She was just an ordinary student going to high school. Second year class B. Everything seemed normal. No one in the school knew that she was the princess, only the staff members. It was break time. Her friends gathered around her desk. They became worried. It was the first time to see Chibi-Usa in such a serious state of mind.

"Chibi-Usa," called a childish voice. "Are you okay young princess?" asked Palla-Palla jokingly.

Palla-Palla received as small hit on the head for saying 'young princess' out loud by Vesu-Vesu. It was a secret, and a secret is not supposed to be spread.

"You know we are not allowed to call her that here outside the palace Palla-Palla!" scolded Vesu-Vesu.

"Small Lady" whispered Cele-Cele, ignoring what Vesu-Vesu previously said. "Your mother is calling you" a mischievous grin spread across her face.

The girls head perked up. "Okaa-san!?! Where?!?!" she yelled out turning her head left then right only to find that she was surrounded by the Amazon quartets, her own sailor scouts, in their school attire.

"Moooeee…..Cele-Cele…you know you shouldn't do that!" said the pink haired child, pouting in her chair.

"Well it was the only thing we could do since you've been sitting there looking lost." Stated Jun-Jun as she placed her hand on the back of her green head.

"I was" she shouted as she stood up. "I was," she sat back down and lowered her voice, feeling rather sheepish. "I was thinking okay?"

"And it looked like it hurt." Jun-Jun said as she took a seat in front of their leader.

"Let's go to the rooftop" declared Palla-Palla in her usual childish tone bringing her hands up.

Everyone looked at Palla-Palla. Palla Palla looked at them back. She was lost. "Did I say something wrong?" she moved her head to the side. Everyone began to laugh. The blue-haired girl became confused once again. She began to speak but was cut off by Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa had jumped up to give her a hug.

"I love you guys!" smiled Chibi-Usa as she continued to hug her best friend Palla-Palla. Everyone smiled. They were glad that their princess was back to normal...Even if it was temporarily.

Chibi-Usa and the Amazon quartets walked out of the school gate together. Chibi-Usa's curled hair was now straight and up in her usual bunny ears pony tail. The four other girls smiled thinking that this is how their beloved princess should always be, happy and carefree. They didn't like the fact that the princess has been looking rather off lately. They began to think that it was over a boy.

"Ne Chibi-Usa-chan," started Cele-Cele with her soft cheery voice. "Is there any guy that you like? I know I have one!" She smiled and watched Chibi-Usa's reaction.

"Eh?" her face began to turn red, and her eyes enlarged. "You do!?! Who?" screamed the pink haired child looking at the other pink haired girl in their group.

Cele-Cele began to giggle. That kind of reaction was not what she was expecting to come out of their 'graceful' princess. She linked arms with Chibi-Usa and began to whisper in her ears. The other three became curious. As they began to close in on the two pink-haired girls conversation, Chibi-Usa screamed in surprise.

"Really Cele-Cele-chan!?!?!" Chibi-Usa jumped up clasping her hands together out of joy.

"What just happened?!?!" Demanded Vesu-Vesu and Jun-Jun.

"Nothing" smiled Chibi-Usa as she ran away from the two with Palla-Palla and Cele-Cele.

"Wait!?!?" yelled Vesu-Vesu and Jun-Jun running after their princess and two siblings. "We demand to know what happened just now!"

The three girls ran ahead laughing at the two's reaction.

Walking down the street was a young man. He seemed to be watching the five girls as they exited the school grounds. They looked happy and carefree. He smiled as he wished that he could be as carefree and happy as they were. His eyes watched them peacefully from his position. He watched as they argued and gossiped. He watched them laugh and play, but most of all he watched the girl with the bunny rabbit hairstyle. His eyes watched her jump up in joy: he watched her as she ran away from the two girls with the blue-haired girl and the other pink-haired girl.

He sighed to himself. He was too intrigued with watching the bunny rabbit hair styled girl to realize that he was heading the wrong direction. He began to turn the corner when he saw the five girls enter a small café. He wished to follow them but he decided he did not have the time to for he needed to be at an urgent meeting with the queen of crystal Tokyo. He turned the block and headed down towards the palace gates.

The five girls entered the small café and took their seats on a table near the window. Chibi-Usa sat with a perfect view of the street. Next to her sat a very tired Jun-Jun. They laughed at the silliness of everything that just happened. They began a new conversation to take their minds off of everything.

"So who do you like my dear sister?" Vesu-Vesu leaned across the table to hear her sister spill, still not letting the conversation go.

"It's nothing of the matter my dearest sister." Replied Cele-Cele with a small smile.

The conversation went on and Chibi-Usa began to stare out the window blocking out the voices of her companions. She stared out the window and began to day dream. She began to see a boy. He had silver-blue hair and a clear complexion. His eyes were soft amber and had a golden crystal stood on his head. The small ruby sitting on his forehead shined as he walked across the street. He came close to her that she could almost feel his warmth.

"Chibi-Usa…Chibi-Usa?" called Palla-Palla. She began to shake the princess.

"Hmm?" Chibi-Usa said as she got away from her daydream.

"Do you know who this is Chibi-usa –chan?" asked Jun-Jun pointing at a boy that seemed older than them.

Chibi-Usa looked at them. She turned her head and faced the boy previously mentioned. "Yes I do."

"Can I speak to you alone?" asked the boy in a very soft voice.

Chibi-Usa followed him out of the café.

The boy took off his hat and showed a midnight blue hair. His eyes were also blue and had a rather deep voice.

"Is there something wrong Hanazono-san?" asked the young maiden.

"No Ma'am, we just need you back at the palace as soon as possible. There is an urgent matter to attend to and we need you there young princess." The young man bowed and gracefully kissed the maidens hand.

"Yes I'll be there soon. May my scouts come along also?" She asked jerking her hand away from him.

"Yes my princess, but we must leave soon."

She nodded and headed inside the café to tell the girl that they were to take their leave and join her at the palace.

"Is something wrong? Is something or someone attacking the royal family or the palace?" asked Cele-Cele in a concerned matter. "Normally we do not come unless it is a formal party or something 'big' is to happen soon." A worried expression began to form in all the girls faces.

"No madams. It is something that is very important to the princess and she is allowed to invite you whenever she wants to." Said Hanazono-san in a very reassuring voice. "There is nothing to fear. Hurry we must leave now."

They entered the palace and were told to wait to announce the arrival of the princess and her guests. Chibi-Usa was allowed to go inside but the Amazon quartettes were to wait outside. Inside awaited her mother and another young man. He had the same appearance as the man she day dreamed of earlier that day and so on for several years now. She couldn't believe it. He had the same silver-blue hair and amber eyes, the same golden jewel and the same ruby on the boy forehead. He was here.

A loud scream was heard throughout the palace as the pink-haired girl jumped on the silver blue haired lad. The sailor scouts transformed and entered the room only to see their princess happily hugging and kissing the boy in the room.

* * *

I didnt feel like ending it so it'll just end there. Its cute but if you want me to put an ACTUAL ending i will...just review saying add ending.


	3. after so long

The days past by as peaceful and tranquil as the next, and things never changed. Millenniums past by and the days grow longer and longer to a certain child. It has been years since she last heard from him, centuries since she last saw him, and she began to lose her faith. Standing in the balcony of the crystal Tokyo palace, Chibi-Usa stared at the night sky filled with stars. It was a daily routine for her to do that since she returned from the 20th century a few years ago. Her pink hair flew around her as the wind blew a small breeze. Her red eyes unraveled as she stared blankly into the sky, hoping one day He may return, even if it was only in her dreams.

"Princess," a squeaky voice said behind the balcony door, "Neo Queen Serenity wishes to see you." Stated Diana, the princesses' best friend, in her human form.

"Thank you Diana," answered Chibi-Usa reluctantly, "I'll go to her soon."

"Princess," Diana looked at Chibi-Usa with a sad smile on her face. "Your thinking about him again are you not?"

Chibi-Usa shaked her head in disagreement. She wasn't thinking of him again. She was….She was lying to herself. Diana was her best friend and Diana wasn't with her when she first met him but she was there when she received her first contact of him when she returned to the 30th century. She turned and faced her guardian and began to weep.

"I miss him. I miss him ever so dearly. What am I to do? I don't know if I can't wait for him any longer. My heart is about to break Diana." Chibi- Usa wept endlessly as Diana rubbed her back in comfort.

After a few minutes, Chibi-Usa broke from the embrace and wiped her tears away. Her cotton candy pink hair was now dishevel and her eyes were puffy from the tears that were shed. "I must fix myself to meet my mother. Thank you Diana, you are dismissed." She said trying hard to keep her voice from cracking.

Diana left the room quietly and left the princess by herself to get ready to meet with her mother. As Diana closed the door she meet with Palla and Ceres, two of the Sailor Scouts under the princess. The two looked at Diana as she walked out the door quietly.

"Still thinking of him is she not?" Ask Ceres with a concerned look.

Diana nodded her head. "I'm just glad he came to visit her after so long. She had grown into a beautiful lady, just like her mother. Hopefully after seeing him she will be as cheerful as she was a decade ago when she was still a young child."

"Her first love was when she was eight right?" (truthfully Chibiusa is now 913 years old) asked Palla looking directly at Diana. "Back when we were in the 20th century under the rule of Queen Nehelania was when she first met him no?"

Ceres and Diana nodded their heads as they began to walk down the corridors of the large palace, Palla walking behind them.

Chibi Usa stared at the mirror in front of her, a comb in hand brushing her soft pink hair. She looked at the faint tracks of her tears on her beautiful face. She finished brushing her hair and headed to the door to meet with her mother, Neo Queen Serenity.

The outside of the palace was covered in snow. The Christmas season was around once again. Her mother wished to meet out in the garden by the fountain. Light guided the Princess around the enormous garden. The bushes were cut into perfects shapes and colored white with the snow. The pavement was cleared previously with two sets of footsteps leading to where she was heading. In the distance Chibi-Usa could see her mother with her back facing her. She forced a fake smile on her as she slowly approaches her mother.

Chibi-Usa stood behind her mother and gave a light cough to announce her presence. Her mother turned and smiled at her. Neo Queen Serenity revealed her other guest to Chibi-usa and asked her to sit down. The guest was a young man that looked about her age with light blue/white hair, auburn eyes, a peachy colored complexion and a golden horn on his head. She couldn't believe it. He returned. After many many years of no contact he was there. Sitting in the garden across from her mother on a cold winter day. Tears began to fall from her eyes once again, a faint blush crept on her face and her hands began to cover her mouth in disbelief.

"Helios…" her voice cracked. "It's been so long."

"Yes it has my dear maiden." He gave her a warm reassuring smile as he stood, kneeled, and kissed her hand as he used to long ago. "You've grown quite well my dear."

He stood and looked into her eyes. She was overfilled with joy. A smile on her face, she jumped to an embrace. She held him close and tight as he returned the hug at his beloved one. The mother watched the two as they reunited after so long. Her daughter was no longer a little girl with puppy love, but a young lady with true love. She smiled as the two stared into each other's eyes after years of longing. She did not wish to break their reunion but it had to be done before she could leave the two alone.

"Neo Princess Serenity, Priest Helios, Please do take a seat so I may continue." The queen gestured for them to seat. As they were asked, the two took a sit next to each other, hand in hand.

"My daughter," The Queen held her arm out and touched her daughter's cheek. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady. I am very proud of you Small Lady. Your father and I are happy that you grew to be very mature and independent. We do not have to worry how the palace will be doing when we leave you in charge." Chibi-Usa held her mother's hand close to her face. "We trust you very much my dear daughter and we trust every decision you make." Usagi stood, nodded at Helios's direction and kissed her daughters forehead. "Now I'll leave you two alone."

Chibi-Usa watched as her mother left. A question lingered in her mind, and she decided to ask the last person who spoke to her mother.

"Helios…Do you know something, anything about what my mother is talking about?" she said with a questionable look.

"I do." He smiled at her. "It is what I am about to ask you." He began to help her stand.

"And care to tell me soon?" She studied his expression.

Helios kneeled in front of her once again. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I, Helios the Priest of Elysion, wish of you, Neo Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, to be my maiden, my lover, and the holder of my heart. Do you accept?"

She didn't believe it. Was he proposing? No words came from her mouth. Just traces of disbelief in her eyes. She had no idea what to say, she just jumped into him, holding him into another embrace while nodding her head on his shoulders. Tears fell from her eyes once again.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. 'Helios sure has grown taller since the last I saw of him' she thought to herself. He smiled and began to move his face closer to hers. She began to blush as she fluttered her eyes closed as she leaned closer to him also.

"Merry Christmas my dear." The last words to escape both of their lips before their kiss.

* * *

this story is actually the first but you know what? i have quite a few Christmas stories that i have written to i shall put it in order...at least the years XD if your confused, just send in a message. dont add to your review. Thank you ~xXannXx


End file.
